Réveille-moi au coucher du soleil
by Audreey02
Summary: Et si, après avoir réalisé que Stefan et Damon étaient des vampires, Elena prenait la fuite et avait un tragique accident ? Alors que Stefan la retrouve mourante, il n'arrive pourtant pas à la condamner pour l'éternité à devenir la créature qu'il rejette aujourd'hui. Damon,qui ne partage pas son avis,la transforme en vampire. Sera-t-elle un simple pion ou une perle rare à ses yeux?
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous, merci de vous intéresser à ma fic :) Justement d'ailleurs ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne, car je tiens à préciser que je ne suis que la simple traductrice de **Wake Me When The Sun Goes Down,** histoire originale de **Mystewitch**.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était plutôt ironique que ça me soit arrivé. Je n'ai jamais été une personne de la nuit. J'avais grand besoin de la chaleur et de la lumière du soleil, et je me sentais toujours mieux lorsque ma peau était légèrement hâlée. _L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt_, telle était ma devise, même pendant l'été lorsque je n'avais pas cours.

Ces jours-ci je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi de toute façon, mes rêves n'étant qu'un fouillis de toutes mes peurs et regrets, de tous mes souhaits et rêves inachevés. La plupart du temps, je me réveillais avec pour seule motivation le fait de retrouver mes amis.

Devenir un vampire était la dernière chose à laquelle j'avais pensé.

Peut-être aurais-je un avis différent si on m'avait donné le choix...mais j'avais tant perdu cette nuit là, nuit qui resterait toujours gravée dans mon esprit.

La nuit où Elena Gilbert est morte... puis que _je _suis revenue à la vie.

« Et maintenant ? »

J'entendis la voix de Stefan, nerveuse et bouleversée. Que se passait-il ?

« Comment ça 'et maintenant' ? Tout est réglé maintenant. Elle se réveillera ou non. »

Je pus reconnaître l'insouciance de Damon, qu'elle soit réelle ou feinte.

Se disputaient-ils à mon sujet ? _Je suis réveillée... _J'essayais de parler, mais découvris avec horreur que je ne pouvais pas bouger et que mes yeux ne s'ouvraient pas, peu importe la force avec laquelle je luttais pour.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Quoiqu'il se passe entre nous, ce que tu as fait est un vrai coup bas, même venant de toi. » Dit Stefan d'un ton acerbe.

« Eh, je pensais avoir aidé. » Rétorqua Damon. « Je me suis occupé d'elle quand tu n'as pas eu le cran de le faire toi même. Elle serait morte si je ne l'avais pas fait. »

Morte ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi ne pouvais-je donc pas bouger ? La panique commença à monter en moi, et je sentis une larme couler au coin de mon œil, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas.

Tout à coup ma mémoire revint : ma dispute avec Stefan, sa révélation quant à ce qu'il était, ce qu'_ils _étaient.

Des vampires.

Cet aveu m'avait aussitôt amenée à filer dans la nuit. J'étais trop secouée pour prendre la voiture, mais j'avais pourtant besoin de m'éloigner de ce manoir et de ce regard de chien battu que m'avait lancé Stefan. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'il me sorte ce genre de moue après ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre ? Il m'avait menti depuis le début !

Après ça mes souvenirs étaient un peu flous. J'avais fait un écart avec ma voiture... il y avait eu un éclair alors que je fonçais dans un arbre... et il y avait ce souvenir bien distinct de Stefan me tenant dans ses bras... soudainement remplacé par Damon, qui m'avait fixée attentivement de ses yeux bleu azur. Cette mémoire retrouvée suffit à me faire tourner la tête de plus belle alors que j'essayais de faire le tri entre ce qui était vrai et ce que j'imaginais.

« Quel genre de vie vais-je lui offrir maintenant ? » Stefan soupira.

« Celle d'une immortelle je dirais ? » Railla Damon.

Oh non... il n'a pas osé... Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, et je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour en emplir mes poumons.

« Tu t'es réveillée ! » Stefan se précipita à mes côtés et, il fallait l'admettre, une vague de soulagement me traversa alors que je regardais son visage si familier.

Seulement, il paraissait différent maintenant, plus... plus tout à la fois : plus beau, plus fatigué et tendu, plus inquiet... comme si tout en lui était désormais exacerbé.

« Que... que se passe-t-il ? » Ma voix résonna aiguë à mes oreilles et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, faisant de mon mieux pour ravaler ma peur. Je me sentais... mal, d'une certaine façon, mais encore une fois je ne pus vraiment identifier pourquoi.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Belle au bois dormant » Damon fut soudainement là lui aussi, me regardant par dessus l'épaule de son frère d'un air impénétrable. Si Stefan me semblait différent, c'était décuplé pour Damon. Lui qui était déjà agréable à regarder selon tous les critères imaginables -même si je ne lui dirais jamais en face-, il l'était encore plus aujourd'hui.

J'en avais marre d'être allongée et me relevai en position assise. Ce n'était pas dans ma chambre, ni dans un hôpital, mais dans le lit de Stefan que je me retrouvai. « Je me sens... » Étourdie, confuse, vaseuse, endolorie, fatiguée... Mal. « ...différente. »

Ma langue m'obéit enfin et je m'étonnai encore en entendant le son de ma voix. Étaient-ce mes oreilles ou le timbre de ma voix qui avait changé ? C'était impossible à dire.

Damon gloussa, se dirigeant vers une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« C'est un bel euphémisme » Marmonna-t-il.

« C'est normal que tu te sentes un peu... désorientée pendant un moment, ton corps a connu un changement. » Dit Stefan doucement, même si je pus voir son inquiétude à travers le plissement de son front.

« Il y a eu un accident... » J'élevai ma main devant mes yeux, avec un vague souvenir de ces doigts écrasés contre la porte de ma voiture, qui s'était renvoyée sur moi pendant le choc. Alors que je les pliais et examinais, ils étaient maintenant parfaits. Je remarquai ensuite que ma peau était sans défaut, lisse et souple mais un peu pâle. « Que m'as-tu fait ? » Mon regard se posa sur Stefan, et je fus incapable de contenir la note d'accusation qu'il y avait dans cette question.

« Je... » On aurait dit par son expression qu'il voulait se creuser un trou et s'enterrer dedans pour toujours.

« C'est pas lui qui l'a fait, c'est moi. » Lança Damon, me saluant avec son verre.

Je le fixai en retour, mon attention allant de l'un à l'autre alors que je réalisai ce qu'il avait fait. J'étais comme eux désormais, un être mort, inhumain. Je vivrai éternellement mais ne serais plus jamais réellement vivante et j'éprouverais le besoin de me nourrir de sang... « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée mourir ? » Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure mais je savais qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux m'entendre.

Damon grommela et se leva. « Ok... j'ai bien l'impression que vous soyez faits l'un pour l'autre. » Il finit son verre cul-sec et le posa négligemment à côté. « Vu comme cette conversation s'annonce drôle, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser. Amusez-vous bien les enfants. »

Logique. Dès que le mal était fait, Damon décampait comme si de rien n'était. Avait-il eu un cœur un beau jour ? Je me suis épargnée de le regarder alors qu'il partit, mon regard rivé sur Stefan, qui ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Nonchalamment je me demandai quel âge il avait pour jouer à ce petit jeu, mais j'étais encore trop énervée pour le lui demander. « Comment as-tu pu le laisser me faire ça ? » Demandais-je d'une voix agressive. Mais c'était justifié. A ce moment seulement il releva les yeux.

« Ah oui ,et dis-moi quand ai-je une seule fois été capable d'empêcher Damon de faire quelque chose ? » Riposta-t-il amèrement.

Je savais que cette rivalité les opposant avait persisté d'années en années. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoquée ?

« Pourquoi te déteste-t-il tant, Stefan ? Que lui as-tu fait pour cela ? Et pourquoi m'avoir entraînée là-dedans ? » Il y avait tellement de 'pourquoi ?' qui flottaient dans mon esprit que ça me donnait envie de crier. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que toute cette animosité ait été suscitée par le simple amour d'une femme. Est-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un si profondément ?

« Pardonne-moi, je cherche juste à comprendre... » Me rattrapai-je.

« Je sais... » Stefan se leva pour aller vers la bibliothèque, et s'empara de quelque chose qu'il regarda un long moment avant de se tourner, un objet plat contre lui. « Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé de Katherine... »

Je fis oui de la tête passivement. Qu'est-ce que Katherine avait affaire là-dedans ? Je sais qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux aimée, mais n'était-elle pas morte ?

« On l'aimait tous les deux, et elle n'est pas qu'une simple ex-petite amie. » Dit-il doucement. Puis il se rapprocha de moi : « Katherine... était aussi le vampire qui nous a transformés, Damon et moi.»

Je fus bouche bée. Comment avaient-ils pu tomber amoureux d'une même femme qui en plus était un vampire ? Mais rapidement je réalisai l'absurdité de cette pensée. Après tout, n'aimais-je pas un vampire moi aussi ? Alors que je fixais Stefan, je me rendis compte que j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui. Malgré tous les secrets, mensonges et révélations sur sa véritable nature, c'était toujours le même, non ? Ou m'avait-il aussi menti sur sa personnalité ?

J'humectai mes lèvres, prête à répondre, mais sa main me stoppa dans mon élan. « Ce n'est pas fini... »

_Quoi encore, que pouvais-je encaisser de plus ? _Je mouvai ma tête à nouveau, l'incitant à continuer.

« Katherine... c'était elle.» Stefan retourna la carte qu'il tenait contre lui, révélant une photo ancienne en sépia d'une femme qui était mon parfait portrait. Excepté que ses cheveux étaient relevés dans le style de l'époque. « C'est pour ça que Damon ne t'a pas lâchée, et qu'il ne m'a pas laissé être heureux avec toi. »

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer mon ressenti à ce moment précis, après ce choc de voir en ces yeux chocolat mon reflet dans un miroir, et sachant que c'était sûrement ça qui avait conduit Stefan et Damon à ma porte. Est-ce que quoi que ce soit avait été réel ? Ou Stefan cherchait-il juste à retrouver en moi son amour perdu ?

C'en était trop, et je sentis la pièce commencer à vaciller autour de moi. Je m'efforçai de prendre une grande inspiration, même si elle ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité désormais. « Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas faire ça, pas après ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je vais rentrer chez moi. » Malgré ma détermination, mes muscles ne répondirent pas et je perdis l'équilibre.

Stefan fut là pour me rattraper. « Je vais te raccompagner. »

Je ne bronchai pas, incertaine de ma capacité à rentrer seule. Et puis je n'avais plus de voiture. Jenna allait me tuer pour ça... Je ris nerveusement à cette pensée. De tout ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui, je m'inquiétais à propos d'une voiture. Je ricanai bêtement tandis que Stefan me guidait vers la sortie. Il devait me prendre pour une demeurée.

Quelque peu calmée, je me glissai à l'avant de la voiture et me concentrai sur les paysages flous qui défilaient sous mes yeux alors qu'il conduisait.

« Il y a quelque chose dont nous devrions discuter.» Entreprit Stefan.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. » Répondis-je sans même le regarder. J'avais le droit d'être irritée. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve la mort pour revenir à la vie en tant que vampire.

« Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir à propos de ce que tu es... des choses auxquelles tu dois t'attendre. »

Il avait retenu mon attention. « Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Je suis un vampire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas exactement. »

Il avait ma totale attention maintenant. Y avait-il un moyen de remédier à ma situation ? « Je t'écoute. »

« Tu n'as pas encore terminé ta transition. »

« Alors il y a encore une chance que je m'en sorte ? Dis-moi ! » Dis-je, impatiente.

« Non, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir. Elena... tu es morte. Tu ne peux d'aucune manière redevenir humaine, mais tu ne te transformeras pas en vampire avant d'avoir bu du sang. »

Je ne retrouverais jamais ma vie humaine, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je volerais celle d'un autre pour autant. Est-ce que le sang de vampire ferait l'affaire ? Si oui, ma victime était déjà toute trouvée. « Est-ce que ce sang doit être... humain ? »

« Oui, et il doit provenir directement de la veine. Les poches de sang ne fonctionneront pas. »

Et un truc de plus à assimiler. Mes pensées commençaient à s'emmêler. « Et quelle quantité me sera nécessaire ? Je veux dire, je pourrais n'en prendre qu'un peu et ne tuer personne, non ? » Ce ne serait pas trop mal, juste une petite gorgée puis je poursuivrai avec une poche de sang. Je pourrais aussi chasser des animaux...

« Très honnêtement... je ne pourrais te le dire très précisémment. D'après mon expérience, un nouveau vampire ne parvient pas à s'arrêter après seulement quelques gouttes. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix me disait qu'il parlait de son propre vécu, mais je ne voulais pas en connaître les détails. « Je dois donc tuer un humain pour compléter ma transition... Mais que m'arriverait-il si je ne le faisais pas ? Est-ce que ça ferait de moi une mi-humaine, mi-vampire ? »

« Non. Si tu ne te nourris pas... tu mourras pour de bon cette fois. »

Alors je serais morte, définitivement. C'était si... brutal. Je n'avais rien demandé de tout ça : tomber amoureuse d'un vampire, être transformée en une telle créature... On s'était jamais posé la question du genre 'Veux-tu passer l'éternité à mes côtés ?', il n'était que le second garçon que j'aimais.

« Je suppose que c'est la fin alors... Je ne m'attaquerais à personne et me laisserais mourir. »

« Elena... ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère... »

« Mais c'est à moi de la prendre. » l'interrompis-je. Il était tard et j'étais plus que fatiguée après mon bouleversement émotionnel de la journée.

« Je t'en prie, Elena, repenses-y... ça ne doit pas forcément se passer comme ça, tu peux apprendre à vivre sans blesser personne, comme je l'ai fait. Tu peux- »

« Arrête, tout ce que je demande c'est de mourir en paix, entourée de ma famille. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées. Laisse-moi cette chance. »

Stefan hocha la tête, accablé de douleur. De toutes les mémoires qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit, celle-ci resterait l'une des pires. Son regard vide, son expression défaitiste, l'assurance que je ne serais jamais comme lui... Non, je résisterais à la tentation et trouverais la force de respecter mes idéaux, de préserver la sainteté de mon humanité. Je reposerais en paix avec dignité.

Bien sur, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais entendu.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Faites le moi savoir si vous voulez que je traduise la suite.

Bye! Audrey.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Salut tout le monde ! A votre demande, j'ai traduit le deuxième chapitre._

_Un grand merci à _**lili62640,** **delenaforever15,** **MaOrie** et **Lauriane**_ pour leurs reviews encourageantes, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours! ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_« Je suppose que c'est la fin alors... Je ne m'attaquerais à personne et me laisserais mourir. »_

_« Elena... ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère... »_

_« Mais c'est à moi de la prendre. » l'interrompis-je. Il était tard et j'étais plus que fatiguée après mon bouleversement émotionnel de la journée._

_« Je t'en prie, Elena, repenses-y... ça ne doit pas forcément se passer comme ça, tu peux apprendre à vivre sans blesser personne, comme je l'ai fait. Tu peux- »_

_« Arrête, tout ce que je demande c'est de mourir en paix, entourée de ma famille. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées. Laisse-moi cette chance. »_

_Stefan hocha la tête, accablé de douleur. De toutes les mémoires qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit, celle-ci resterait l'une des pires. Son regard vide, son expression défaitiste, l'assurance que je ne serais jamais comme lui... Non, je résisterais à la tentation et trouverais la force de respecter mes idéaux, de préserver la sainteté de mon humanité. Je reposerais en paix avec dignité._

_Bien sur, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais entendu._

* * *

A peine sur le palier de ma maison, je sus que quelque chose avait changé. Je me demandai d'abord s'il me serait possible d'entrer sans invitation, mais je n'eus aucun mal à le faire. Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi flagrant.

Tout me semblait trop lumineux par ici. Flottait dans l'air une odeur de friture qui me retourna l'estomac. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas besoin de respirer si je ne le voulais pas. J'éprouvai tout à coup une sensation de faim grandissante. J'étais même affamée.

Je me dirigeai sans attendre vers le frigo et l'ouvrit un peu trop violemment. Rapidement, j'inspectai son contenu mais ne pus déterminer ce qui provoquait mon appétit si soudain. Un reste de pizza ? Trop gras. Des morceaux de rosbeaf ? Déjà mieux... mais toujours pas ça. Des macharoni au fromage ? Berk... sans moi.

Un nouvel effluve me parvint aux narines, et je réalisai que ça ne venait pas de la cuisine, mais de plus loin, l'étage peut-être. Je me fiai à mon odorat et gravis les marches lentement. Même d'ici, je me surpris à entendre la musique qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Jeremy, alors dans sa chambre.

Mes sens m'éloignèrent de la chambre de mon frère pour me mener à celle de tante Jenna.

La pièce était vide, mais une lueur éclairait la salle de bain. Mon instinct me rapprochait toujours de cette odeur. Je me postai au seuil de la porte, lorsque je vis Jenna presser un gant de toilette tâché de sang sur sa main.

Mes doigts s'aggripèrent à la porte, si fort qu'un de mes ongles se cassa. Mais je m'en fichais, trop absorbée par ce gant de plus en plus ensanglanté.

Jenna leva les yeux et sursauta, avant de rigoler nerveusement. « Elena... tu m'as fait peur. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Je suis vraiment maladroite... Je voulais remettre une photo de Logan dans le cadre mais je l'ai cassé. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas coupée avec un débris de verre ? »

J'essayai de répondre mais aucun mot ne sortit. Je me tenais toujours au pas de la porte, me retenant de ne pas me jeter sur elle.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourrais m'aider ? Je crois que les saignements se sont arrêtés, mais je n'arriverais pas à me faire un bandage toute seule. » Elle retira le gant pour révéler une profonde entaille entre son pouce et son index. Son sang recommença à couler aussitôt.

« Euh oui, bien sur. » Acceptai-je d'une voix quelque peu enraillée. Je saisis le bandage, déglutissant alors que l'eau me venait littéralement à la bouche. Je fis un pas vers elle, puis un autre, me raisonnant en me disant que plus vite elle serait pansée, plus vite je refrénerais mes pulsions de vampire. Hors de vue, hors d'esprit non ?

Mais plus je m'approchais et plus il était dur de résister à l'appel du sang.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse face à mon comportement.

Je ressentis une douleur grinçante alors que mes canines s'allongèrent, sans que je puisse les contrôler. Serait-ce toujours comme ça ou c'était juste pour la première fois ?

« Mon dieu Elena... » Jenna haletait maintenant, et je savais qu'elle voyait mes yeux changer comme je l'avais vu avec Stefan. Seulement, je n'avais pas la même force que lui pour résister à mes instincts. Soudainement, je me précipitai sur elle et portai sa blessure à mes lèvres, déchiquetant sa peau de mes dents acérées.

Jenna criait mais tout ce à quoi je pensais était ce délicieux nectar qui coulait dans ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais goûté à un pareil breuvage. Je pouvais sentir sa force s'affaiblir à mesure que la mienne grandissait. Mon désir se faisait toujours plus grand. Je compris ce que Stefan voulait dire : un nouveau vampire ne peut se satisfaire de quelques gouttes de sang. Je voulais la vider du sien.

En un instant, je fus privée de ce mets exquis, ne me rendant pas tout de suite compte que je me trouvai sur une épaule musclée qui me jeta ensuite sur mon lit telle un sac à patates. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de mordre mon agresseur, mais celui-ci mit sa main sur ma bouche avant même que j'aies le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux de Damon m'apparurent, alors qu'il me retenait plaquée au matelas. A ce moment, je voulus l'étriper de m'avoir dégagée de ma proie. Je ne lui étais pas reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé Jenna, car l'appel du sang était trop fort pour que je pense aux conséquences de mes actes. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'en voulais plus.

Alors que je ne me lassais pas de me débattre, Damon resta incroyablement calme, n'ayant aucun mal à me tenir en place d'une main.

A mon grand désespoir, je me retrouvais prisonnière sur mon propre lit, avec sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de faire le moindre son. Je le fusillai du regard, ce qui sembla l'amuser. Je n'avais jamais autant souhaité sa mort.

Ne devrais-je pas bénéficier d'une force surnaturelle désormais ? Malheureusement, toutes mes tentatives d'évasion furent vaines. Je fus bientôt confrontée à un nouveau problème : ma peau me brûlait comme si elle avait pris feu.

Ma colère se dissipa pour laisser place à la peur. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir écouté Stefan lorsqu'il avait essayé de me prévenir des changements qui s'opéreraient en moi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas perdu le contrôle si j'avais su à quoi m'attendre. J'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais mourir maintenant.

J'agonisais. Des gouttes de sueur se formaient sur ma peau, et je commençai à me demander si je n'allais pas déclencher un feu par la chaleur de mon corps.

Puis Damon me prit dans ses bras. Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau fraîche, me demandant s'il allait me tuer, s'il allait régler les problèmes qu'il avait causés. Peu m'importait, tant que je ne ressentais plus la douleur.

Ma vision devint trouble alors que je frissonnais encore, mon corps tentant par tous les moyens de produire encore plus de chaleur, comme pour combattre la malédiction d'être un vampire. J'eus le souvenir que Damon me souleva du lit et me porta dans la salle de bain, où il me fit couler un bain. Il m'introduisit dans l'eau froide, toute habillée. Je n'eus pas la force de m'y objecter, et très vite je me sentis apaisée.

Damon me parlait pour me réconforter, même si je ne réussissais pas trop à suivre la conversation. J'avais cru l'entendre m'appeler Katherine à un moment, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était ses bras autour de moi qui me plongeaient dans l'eau froide.

Je ne saurais jamais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi. Mais un instant je crus voir ses joues mouillées par des larmes. J'avais surement tort. Il avait dû toucher son visage avec ses mains mouillées. Il remarqua que je le regardais.

« Te revoilà » Dit-il doucement. Je pourrais parier qu'il y avait une once de soulagement dans son regard.

« Hey... » Répondis-je. Contre toute attente, ma voix n'était pas enrouée après tous mes cris, mais presque... sexy. Je me redressai dans la baignoire, ressentant vraiment la fraîcheur de l'eau désormais, même si cela ne me dérangeait pas.

« Combien de temps suis-je- »

« Moins longtemps que tu ne le crois. » M'interrompit-il. Il se retira pour m'attraper une serviette.

Ça m'avait paru une éternité, mais après tout la torture paraît interminable. Je sortis de la baignoire et Damon m'enveloppa dans la serviette.

« Suis-je- »

« Oui, tu as passé la première épreuve, bienvenue au club des vampires. » Il sourit et me frottait pour me sécher efficacement.

« Le club des vampires. » Ronchonnai-je. Les membres bénéficiaient-ils au moins de privilèges ? Tout à coup je me rappelai de tante Jenna. « Est-ce que Jenna- »

« Elle va bien. Elle dort comme une innocente et ne se rappellera de rien demain matin. » Assura-t-il.

« Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais finir mes phrases ? » Râlai-je. Il anticipait toutes mes questions !

Il ricana. J'attendis un moment pour voir s'il y en avait encore à venir, mais il resta muet jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de me sécher.

Je m'éloignai alors de lui. « Est-ce qu'il va encore m'arriver des choses de ce genre ? » Demandai-je. Si ça devenait quotidien, autant me tuer tout de suite.

« Le plus dur est passé. Tu vas bientôt te familiariser avec tes nouvelles aptitudes. Tu traverseras surement de mauvaises passes, mais tu ne revivras pas ce que tu as subi ce soir. Promis. » Dit-il avec sérieux.

Je fus rassurée. Je n'étais pas prête de revivre ça. Est-ce que tous les vampires passaient par cette case là ? A en juger par la manière dont Damon avait géré ma crise, je pense que oui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça annonce pour la suite ? » Demandai-je.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais? On verra bien. » Répondit-il, d'un air détaché.

« Pour moi je voulais dire. Va-t-il m'arriver tous ces trucs qu'on voit dans les films de vampires ? »

Il parut exaspéré. « Tu poses trop de questions, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir aidée. »

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à poster une review, j'apprécie beaucoup ! _

_Dites-moi si ça vaut le coup de continuer sur cette histoire ou non, car c'est vrai qu'elle prend quand même place dans la saison 1... ça fait un peu vieux :)_

_A plus_ !


End file.
